your heart is all that i need
by shiksa goddess
Summary: "loving Austin Moon was never easy. But it's worth it."/At Austin and Ally's wedding, everyone ships Auslly. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Lift Me Up by the Afters, from which this is titled and inspired by.**

"The most amazing thing about Austin and Ally, the musical tour du force that's taken the world by storm, is not the music they create, but rather the relationship the two have. Their story is one of romance novels, one for the ages. With all the pressure and the changes they've most certainly had to weather, nothing has fazed them. Nothing can stop them. These two are one of the purest and most genuine couples to ever hit Hollywood. So what's their secret?"

The camera pans to Trish. "Trish, you're one of Austin and Ally's best friends. What do you think it is that keeps them together through everything?"

Trish smiles. "See, the thing is, we – Austin, Ally, Dez and myself- have all been friends since we were fifteen. Dez and I have seen their relationship from the very beginning, from the disastrous start to the amazing friendship they had and it was honestly sort of inevitable for them to get together. Honestly their only 'secret' is continuing to be faithful and being in love with each other."

The interviewer smiles warmly. "What was their relationship like when they were sixteen?"

Trish laughs softly. "They were best friends. Sort of. They've always had a 'special relationship'. It was kind of hard to classify. Technically they were best friends but they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend on a daily basis. Around second semester-which was also their one year partnership anniversary- of junior year, that's when they officially got together. But I have to tell you, nothing really changed. It was just the official title."

"You know, Austin and Ally get a lot of criticism for being so young and already seeming to be settled down. Do you think they'd last?"

The Latina nods. "I don't see why they're getting so much crap. They're twenty-three. They're responsible adults. Besides, they're not married, so I don't see how they're 'settled'. And even if they were, I'd be happy. If I were to place bets on a couple that could last a lifetime, I'd bet on them. I didn't believe in soul mates until I saw them."

The film cuts to a clip of Ally and Trish, probably around thirteen, discussing relationships. They'd been trying to make a music video but Ally had chickened out and they forgot to shut off the camera.

"I don't believe in true love." Trish had said.

"I do. I think if you find the right person, you can love them for a lifetime. You can love their faults and their weaknesses and love them when they're at their lowest point and help them come right back up and get back on top." Ally gave a small smile, unaware that for her, that person was only a year and a half away.

"What do you look for in a guy then, Ally? You kind of seem to have high standards."

Thirteen year old Ally giggles a little bit. "Well… I'd like them to love music like me. I don't care what they look like, but I want someone who loves me unconditionally for who I am." She says wistfully.

The screen cuts to a clip of Austin and Ally writing _Break Down the Walls_and then a clip of Austin kissing Ally's hand on stage after one of his sold-out concerts.

The narrator laughs. "It looks like Miss Dawson got exactly what she wanted."

The twenty-three year old Ally smiles hugely at the screen and kisses Austin on the cheek.  
"No, actually I did better."

Lester's face fills the screen. "Mr. Dawson, what do you think of your daughter's relationship with Austin Moon?"

Lester smiles, his laugh lines defined. "Whenever she's around him, her eyes light up and she gets this, this _glow _about her, you know? It reminds me of my wife and I when we were younger." He pauses, choking back his tears a little bit.  
"Austin cares about my little girl and treats her like she deserves and he makes her so immensely happy. As a father, what more could I ask for?"

Ally tears up and reaches across the table and grabs her parents' hands, giving her father's an extra squeeze.

The setting changes from the Sonic Boom to Moon's Mattress Kingdom. "As Austin's parents, you've seen their relationship from the beginning. What's your perspective?"

Mimi plasters on a fake smile. "I couldn't think of a better princess for the kingdom." She laughs and smiles naturally this time.

"I love Ally. I think she makes Austin a better person, and that's great."

Mr. Moon cuts in. "They're truly in love. They complement each other. I couldn't want anything better for my son."

Mimi nods. "They're very lucky."

/

The camera goes to Dez, who is on his way to a friends' engagement party, which is why he's donning a tux. Over the years, he'd become a bit less… spontaneous, but he still engaged in his goofball antics from time to time. It was part of his charm.

"So Dez… you're the director. In a sense, it was you who instigated Austin and Ally's meeting, as it was your idea to go to the Sonic Boom for instruments."

Austin pats his best friend on the back. "Thanks, man." Everyone laughs, but he means it.

"Yeah… I guess. But I think they would've met anyways. They're meant for each other. Maybe I just helped, y'know, speed it along." He laughs and gives a gliding gesture with his hand.

"Well, you've literally seen Austin and Ally through a lens the past eight years. What do you think of the couple?"

Dez's blue eyes widen. "Eight years, huh? Wow." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Austin and Ally are honestly perfect for each other. Like Austin said a long time ago, they're a perfect match. I know a lot of people tended to think that I was clueless, but actually, I'm pretty observant. I saw a lot of the times where Austin would make a comment to Ally that was way too much for just friends. I saw the subtle touches and the way he'd give up anything to help her or be with her. And the way that throughout all the girlfriends, all the screaming fans, Ally stayed by his side. That's why I love Ally. She's so loyal and dependable. She's never been the clingy jealous type. She always has Austin's best interests at heart and I couldn't ask for anyone better for my best friend. That's why Austin, if you ever hurt Ally, I will personally come and slap you. " He turns to face the camera and shakes his finger at it, and everyone in the room laughs.

"But I think they bring out the best in each other. I would say it's an 'opposites attract' thing, but they're actually more alike than even they probably realize."

Ally gives her redheaded best friend's arm a squeeze and he smiles warmly at her. Austin smiles and whispers into her ear "But see, the thing is. I'm never going to hurt you." She kisses his cheek.

The screen blacks out but then flashes to a shot of Austin. He's sitting in their practice room, hair messy, in a t-shirt and jeans, the same way he'd been when she fell in love with him. This is her favorite Austin. Not performer Austin or even lover Austin. She loves best friend Austin, because that's the realest and most genuine form.

"Wow, Austin, I'm glad I even caught a moment with you." The interviewer laughs. "Your schedule is _crazy."_She singsongs.

"I know right? But I'm glad I get to do this." He puts his feet up on top of the piano.

"Austin, you're a megastar. You could have essentially any girl in the world. What is it about Ally that makes you choose her?"

He laughs. "It's not a _choice, _Megan_._ But Ally… she.. she's my everything. If I had never met Ally, I don't know who I'd be. I'd probably still be just a random narcissistic kid with a cliché dream and a guitar. Ally is the reason I am _Austin Moon._ Not just being a pop star, but being around her has made me a better person. A smarter person. She brings out the best in me. She's just this tiny ball of energy. She's _light._ After all the crap I have done to her, to myself, to everyone, she stayed with me." He tears up a little bit. "She was the first person that didn't give up on me."  
The tears fall down his cheeks and he's getting pretty damn close to downright sobbing, which makes Ally cry.

"Out of all the girls I ever felt anything for, Ally was different. The girls I used to go out with, they were more vanity-driven than anything. I thought that was what I wanted. But they made me more shallow than I already was. Ally made me better. She was like this opposing force in my life that made me realize that maybe what I had been doing was wrong. Is this making any sense? I don't think so. Do you know how hard it is to verbalize what I feel for Ally Dawson? Let me try to sum this up. I couldn't see myself with anyone but her."

He pulls a velvet box out of his jeans pocket. "I'm proposing to her later today." He puts a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone."

Austin and Ally's wedding guests laugh and coo and dab at their eyes with the interlocking A monogrammed napkins. The atmosphere of the reception hall is jubilant and Ally thinks she is the happiest girl in the world right now.  
The film cuts to her testimonial.

"Ally, I vaguely remember telling you that you were my hero a while back, didn't I?"

Ally smiles. "I think it was more general. That I was _a_hero." She says proudly. The crowd bursts into laughter and even Ally ends up laughing in her own embarrassment. Austin thinks it's adorable.

Megan nods. "Oh, yeah. Well, that's still true. You must have a lot of faith in Austin considering all the attention he gets."

Ally's smile wavers a bit but then returns to it's usual brightness. "I do, actually. I understand the trials and tribulations of dating a superstar- I've been there since the beginning of his career. Sure, it gets complicated sometimes, but I can't imagine it any other way."

Her eyes cast downwards and she lets out a single "ha" before continuing.  
"Loving Austin has never been, and never will be easy." She chuckles softly. "But he's worth it."

The video comes to a close on a now-eighteen-year-old Megan Simms. "And there it is. Behind all of the music and the sparkling lights, Austin and Ally are just two people in love. And no matter what challenges they may face, you can be sure they'll be doing it together."

Credits scroll across the screen and Megan makes her way up to the projector. She turns off the video and then turns to the newlywed couple.

"Austin and Ally, I have honestly never seen a couple as in love and truly genuine as you guys. I'm proud to say I know you and I wish you guys the best of luck in the rest of your lives together." She picks up her sparkling cider and everyone else grabs their champagne.

"To Austin and Ally!" She toasts

"To Austin and Ally!" Everyone's glasses are raised into the air and the room is a swirl of tears and cheers and congratulations.

Ally turns to her new husband, her smile blinding and her cheeks tearstained. "That was sort of the best wedding toast _ever."_

Austin grabs her hand. "I sort of married the best woman slash songwriter slash person _ever_."

She kisses softly, aware of all of the people watching but for once she didn't care. This was _her_day.

And, she realizes, looking around the beautiful reception hall from the friends she had and the dress she was wearing and the man she would be spending the rest of time with, this was her life.

She was pretty happy about that.

.fin.

/

**A/N OH DEAR GOD I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED**. **I apologize for this, it is plotless and I assume it's probably sort of confusing and I honestly don't know what I was going for. I've been wanting to write a story about everyone else's POV's on Auslly for a while but somehow this happened and I don't know if there's a way to fix it. Clearly I was in a fluffy mood.  
So yeah I'm so sorry.  
I hope you don't hate it/me.  
Also if you happen to like it enough to favorite it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Because honestly I feed off of those things.**

(:Tessa:)


End file.
